


Pack of Two

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Series: Steter Week 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale-McCall Pack, M/M, Steter Week, Steter Week 2018, Stiles is Peter's Pack, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Peter Hale, Touch-Starved Stiles Stilinski, it's sorta implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: Stiles works out that Peter may or may not be slowly turning feral and decides to do something about it.





	Pack of Two

Peter wasn't going feral. He wasn't. He had a pack so he wasn't going to go feral. 

Sure, sometimes he growled when one of Hale-McCall's pack shouted at him. It was just because he was more in touch with his animal side, and there was no point in hiding it if everyone in the room was in the know.

Sure, on full moons he found himself out in the woods, eating little creatures, even though he didn't remember how he got there.

Sure, his gums ached as he almost let his fangs slip out every time he caught the scent of something delicious—whether it was a deer or Stiles didn't seem to matter to his wolf. They were both bambi anyway.

Sure, he wasn't really part of the pack because all of them either hated him or didn't trust him to even get within five metres of them. 

Sure, the last time anyone touched him was when the wendigo from two weeks ago tried to bite a chunk out of him.

It was fine.

He wasn't going feral.

Except he was definitely slipping into the state of being an omega and no one seemed to notice or care.

~

It was a normal day.

Well, it had started off as a normal day.

Peter woke up, did his business in the bathroom, and made himself some coffee before starting on breakfast.

It had continued to be normal, right up until the toast popped out of the toaster and someone knocked at Peter's door. 

Peter paused and listened. He recognised the heartbeat as belonging to one Stiles Stilinski and had very conflicted feelings about the fact that the boy knew where he lived and had decided to come visit.

Maybe if he didn't make any noise Stiles would think he wasn't home and would leave.

Except he really wanted to know why the kid was here.

Sighing, he grabbed his toast, moved the eggs off of the pan and onto the toast, then went to open the door.

"Stiles, it's a pleasure to see you. Come in." His smile was off as he hid his fangs from sight. Stiles' scent was almost overwhelming when none of the pack was there to dampen it.

"I wanted to talk," Stiles started, not bothering with a hello as he sat down in Peter's kitchen, where Peter had led him.

"What about?" Peter asked, turning away to grab his breakfast.

"Well, for starters you're growling more," Stiles said and Peter almost froze. Thankfully, he showed no outward sign of surprise.

"There have been animal remains found in the preserve, but none of the pack is owning up to killing anything. I don't know for sure if it is you, but it's certainly likely." 

Peter turned to face him then but did nothing else. 

"No one in the pack trusts you and no one in the pack touches you."

He didn't reply. He could tell what conclusion Stiles had come to, which was fine and true, but he wasn't sure of what solution he had come up with. He was somewhat concerned that it would be, 'If you go too far then I'll kill you.'

"So, obviously, you're now an omega and it's kinda not good at all for anyone," Stiles concluded, stopping as if he had nothing else to say.

"Congratulations on your fine deduction, Sherlock, but what do you propose as a solution?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow, as the Hale prophecy predicted. 

"Well, uh," for once his scent turned rotten with nerves, "I was kinda hoping even just having me in your pack would help? I know we wouldn't have an alpha and I'm probably not the best for a pack, but one is better than none, right? I mean, it's either that or I kill you if you go too far off the rails again." Stiles finally got a hold of his rambling and looked away from Peter, blush rising on his cheeks.

It was adorable. 

"Stiles, I would love for you to be my pack, always have and always will. I offered you the bite, remember?" Maybe not the best memories to bring up. "But would you really be fine with all the touching and scenting?"

Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes before nodding. "Yeah, of course! I'd probably already be touching you and shit, but you're always on the staircase or in a corner or something so I can't, you know?"

It was Peter's turn for his eyes to widen with surprise. He grinned a second later though and asked, "So, I can hug you now?"

Stiles grinned back and stood up, "Yeah, sure."

As he breathed in Stiles' scent, face hidden in the crook of the boy's neck, he could feel his fangs lengthen and the burn of his eyes flaring blue. Hopefully, with time, with Stiles, he'd be able to control it a lot better.

For now, he revelled in the touch and the smell.

~

Three days later, he was at another bullshit 'pack meeting'. Derek and Scott were arguing, trying to work out how best to deal with the new problem in the woods. Peter was tired of the monotony of it all.

"Have you two ever thought about getting a divorce?" he asked when there was a lull in conversation.

"Shut up, Peter," the two yelled together. It seemed the only thing the two could agree on was that Peter was annoying. 

He could feel a growl bubbling up in his throat, but it never came to fruition. Instead, as Stiles bumped shoulders with him, he felt a small amount of tension leak out of him. 

"Who do you think's gonna win?" Stiles asked as he leaned into his side. 

Peter raised an eyebrow at the question but responded seriously anyway, "Well, Erica and Boyd always vote for Derek. Isaac looks confused and more puppy-ish than normal, so he'll probably vote the same as them. Allison looks stern and sad, so she's probably going with Derek. Lydia looks like she's about to kill Scott, and Jackson always votes the same as her."

Stiles nodded, eyeing everyone in the room. "Interesting take. But what if we entertain the idea that Lydia gets so mad at Scott that she storms out? Jackson follows her. Allison and Isaac both end up voting for Scott, so he doesn't feel like everyone's attacking him. Makes it a tie, instead of all for Derek."

"I like the way you think, but if it ties then the vote goes to you and Derek wins."

"Actually," Stiles started with a bump of their hips, "we win because I get to make a plan for a middle ground if they tie." 

"We?" 

"You don't wanna help make the plan?" he asked with a pout.

Peter laughed and replied, "Of course I do, darling."

"Good."

~

Stiles was the first to leave the pack meeting, after everyone voted on Derek's plan, as he had to make dinner for himself and his dad. Peter was making his move to leave as well but suddenly there was a fiery banshee, excited but concerned werewolf and suspicious hunter in front of him.

"Are you and Stiles sleeping together?" the banshee, Lydia, asked with a glare. 

"What?" Peter blanked, blinking several times. He had certainly entertained the idea of sleeping with the guy, dreamed about it, fantasised even, but never expected it to happen. 

"Are you fucking Stiles?" the werewolf, Erica, repeated more crudely.

"No, I'm not," he said after recovering from his surprise.

"Then why are you and him suddenly so close?" the hunter, Allison, demanded to know. 

"Have you ever heard of a thing called pack? Or even friendship?" He raised an eyebrow.

Lydia snorted. Somehow it was still a very regal action. 

"Well, I was thinking friends with benefits, rather than a romantic relationship." Erica shrugged. 

Peter sighed. "Right, so, interrogation over? I can go? I do have things to do."

The three girls all glared a moment longer, and Peter would be stupid not to be at least concerned that they'd kill him, before stepping out of his way.

He nodded to them before leaving the loft as well.

~

Later that night, Stiles showed up at Peter's apartment. He knocked and waited impatiently for Peter to open the door. Once it was open, Stiles brushed passed him without a hello. Instead, he got an, 

"I brought you dinner. It's leftovers from what I made for dad."

"You brought me dinner?" Peter was confused but happy to let it happen if it meant Stiles would brush passed him more. Jesus, that was a weird thought.

"That's a thing, right? Providing for pack?" Stiles asked as he set the food down on the kitchen table.

Peter quickly fought back a grin and flash of eyes as he nodded. "Yeah, that's a thing."

He growled as he ate, though Stiles commented that it was very much a purr, and contentedly listened to Stiles' chatter the whole time.

As he washed his plate, Stiles began to fidget more than the usual and his scent turned rotten with nerves. It took Peter back to the last time the boy showed up at his apartment.

"Um, so, I was wondering if I could stay over for tonight?" Stiles paused before he decided it would be better if he explained himself, "It's just that dad's working again, and I really hate the house when it's empty, and you obviously don't have to say yes, and I'm sorry, I don't know why I bothered asking, I'll just go."

Before Stiles could take more than a step, Peter had wrapped a hand around his wrist, then around his waist and tugged him into a hug.

"Of course, you can stay, Stiles. What kind of pack would I be if I kicked you out? You can stay for as long as you like, whenever you like." Peter rubbed a hand up and down his back, soothing the boy's nerves until he was limp and too tired.

"Let's get you to bed, pup," he murmured. Gently lifting Stiles up, he walked them to his bedroom and onto the bed.

As he was pulling their shoes and socks off, Stiles spoke with closed eyes, "You called me pup, dude, tha's weird… Are we gonna make a two-man puppy pile?"

Peter huffed a laugh, not quite what he was expecting. Stiles rarely was.

"Most people tend to call it cuddling."

"You called me pup so now it's a puppy pile 'cause you're a pup, too."

Stiles was about ten seconds away from falling asleep and it definitely showed.

Instead of replying, Peter slipped in next to him and let Stiles' scent, even breathing and heartbeat lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda don't like this, tbh? Like I feel like I forced a lot of it and it doesn't flow very nicely. Idk, hopefully you guys like it more.
> 
> You can request fics and moodboards, send that shit to my tumblr @stilesxeveryone, and you can request drawings to my other account, @fernfieldart! (or send them all to one account and I'll just put it where it goes)


End file.
